Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Inquisitoren
Gerade eben konnte man hier eine Diskussion beobachte, die es wohl nicht gegeben hätte, wenn nicht – so lautet die Meinung einiger Benutzr – ein Benutzer ein Kontra abgegeben hat, das man für „unbegründet“ hält und das die komplette Auszeichnung ruiniert hat. Sowas geschieht immer wieder. Ein Benutzer gibt – okay, das ist jetzt ein krasses Beispiel – Kontra, weil ihm einfach das Bild in der Infobox nicht passt oder es ein, zwei Rechtschreibfehler gibt, die man selbst nicht korrigieren will. Nur so nebenbei: das gab es bereits. Häufig steht man dann als der Autor des Artikels – jetzt spreche ich aus eigener Erfahrung – einfach ohnmächtig daneben, denn was will man tun? „Fehler“ verbessern geht nicht so richtig, denn das, was kritisiert wird, ist häufig nur so unbedeutend oder manchmal gar nicht vorhanden, dass man nichts ändern kann und das Kontra einfach stehen bleibt und die Auszeichnung ruiniert. Ein anderes Beispiel: es wird kritisiert, dass irgendetwas fehlt, allerdings hat der Kritiker nur Wissen aus Dritter Hand über das Thema und verlangt Dinge, die einfach nicht im Bereich des Möglichen liegen, weil die Quellenlage zu ungenau ist. Auch hier geht die Auszeichnung dann wieder in die Hose. Wir haben hier so einige Benutzer, die, wenn man sie in einen Topf wird, ein umfassendes Bild über Star Wars zusammentragen könnten. Jeder hat sein Spezialgebiet, jeder seine Schwächen, die jedoch von anderen wieder ausgeglichen werden. Mein Vorschlag ist, dass wir diese Benutzer – größtenteils Stammnutzer – nehmen und eine neue Benutzergruppe eröffnen. Die Inquisitoren sind für die Abstimmungen der Exzellenten und Lesenswerten Artikel zuständig. Sie überprüfen die Gründe, die für Abwartend und Kontra genannt werden, und sind berechtigt, auch während einer Abstimmung Änderungen am Artikel vorzunehmen. Ihre Stimme hat genau so viel Gewicht wie die eines normalen Benutzers, nur sind diese Damen und Herren noch dazu berechtigt, Stimmen zu streichen, wenn sie unbegründet und z.b.auch ohne Beispiele oder Zitate sind. Hier darf jedoch nicht ein Inquisitor alleine entscheiden, das wäre Quatsch. Mindestens zwei Inquisitoren – von mir aus auch drei – müssen entscheiden, dass die Stimme unbegründet ist, und sie streichen. Dies garantiert den fehlerfreien Ablauf einer Wahl, die dann dann auch keine Streitereien innerhalb der Jedipedia zurücklässt. Das mag jetzt zwar hart klingen, doch es verhindert, dass Kontra-Gründe wie „finde ich nicht lesenswert“ kommen, die gar keine Diskussion zulassen, denn beim Nachfragen werden auch meistens immer nur die eher „deprimierenden“ Gründe genannt, die nicht weiterhelfen und den Autor eher verdattert stehen lassen. Natürlich sollten die Inqs nicht nur Stimmen streichen, sondern auch selbst abstimmen und eigene Kontragründe finden und aufführen, dass sie vom Benutzer korrigiert werden. Die Inqs überprüfen nur. Das ist ihre einzige Aufgabe. Das Korrigieren an sich macht der Autor selbst, so wie es bislang auch immer Gang und Gäbe war. Dies kommt dann sogar der Qualität zugute. Die Inquisitoren werden, in einem ähnlichem Konzept, auch in der Wookieepedia verwendet, doch von denen lösen wir uns. Es mag zwar jetzt Stimmen geben, die sagen, dass dies Abgucke von der WP sei, doch man kann auch von den Großen lernen, das ist durchaus legitim. Die WP hat unser Problem erkannt und deshalb die Inqs geschaffen, um so etwas auszugleichen. Wir selbst werden ihr Konzept übernehmen und zum Teil auch abändern. Die Inqs werden eine Art „Mini-Admin“, welcher keine besonderen Reche hat – außer natürlich, dass er in der Lage ist, unhaltbare Stimmen wieder zu streichen. Das mag krass klingen, doch ich halte das durchaus für nötig. Die Inqs haben auch nur einen Spielraum innerhalb der beiden Abstimmungsseiten, ihre Rechte dürfen auch nicht erweitert werden und ihre Stimme darf und wird auch nicht mehr Gewicht haben als die der normalen Benutzer. Es ist auch nicht als Auszeichnung für jemanden zu sehen, der lange dabei ist, denn es ist einfach eine Notwendigkeit, dass wir Benutzer haben, die bei diesen Abstimmungen einen Durchblick haben und sagen „Ja, das ist begründet, das muss korrigiert werden“ oder „Sowohl x, y und ich finden keinen der genannten der Kritikpunkte im Artikel“ können. Für den Anfang reichen erstmal drei Inqs, wobei jedoch die Admins ebenfalls die gleichen Rechte bekommen und für die Ernennung zuständig sind. Wer sonst sollte das auch durchführen? Das Nominieren eines Inqs ist, meiner Meinung nach, auch wieder Adminsache, denn die Admins werden auch immer von den Admins ernannt und wir haben uns damit eine Instanz geschaffen, die gezeigt hat, dass sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen kann und wird. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dies hier erstmal diskutiert wird, doch ich nenne noch einmal alle Gründe, die für Einfürhung der Inqs sprechen: #Die Lesenswert- und Exzellentwahlen werden überwacht. #Problemloserer Ablauf der Wahlen (keine Streiterein mehr oder ähnliches) #Quialität wird erhöt: Benutzer werden ermuntert, den Artikel etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen und Dinge anzusprechen, die vielleicht übersehen worden wären. Zudem gäbe es eine Gruppe, die selbst abstimmt und sowieso dazu angehalten ist, den Artikel sehr genau gelesen zu haben und zumindest etwas zum Verbessern aufzuzeigen – nämlich die Inqs. Was haltet ihr davon? Bel Iblis 15:28, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich halte das für eine gute Idee, die auch umsetzbar ist. MfG, --Wolverine Koon 15:50, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST)P.S.: Warum fühle ich mich am Anfang deiner Rede angesprochen? Da ich nicht zum ersten Mal davon höre, habe ich mir schon reichlich Gedanken dazu gemacht und bin eindeutig für die Einführung solcher Inquisitoren. Ich zähle zu den Benutzern, die sich gerne an Artikel ran setzen, um am Ende eine Auszeichnung zu bekommen, und auch ich habe schon oft genug haltlose Kontras hinnehmen müssen. Begründungen wie „keine Ahnung was fehlt, aber der Artikel spricht mich halt nicht an“ (ja so was habe ich schon bekommen) sind einfach nur gemein und verderben einem dem Spaß. Es wäre einfach schön, wenn derartige Dinge in Zukunft aus der Welt geschaffen würden und ich sehe auch kein Problem Inquisitoren zu ernennen. Die Admins sehen doch tagtäglich auf wen sie sich verlassen können und wem sie vertrauen können. Drei Stück fände ich jetzt ein bisschen wenig, um die ganzen verschiedene Gebiete abzudecken und ich glaube man braucht auch nicht unbedingt ein Limit für solche Benutzer, denn wenn jemanden ausreichend vertraut werden kann, warum sollte ihm das dann verwehrt werden, bei den Wahlen zu helfen? Jaina 15:56, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich halte das ebenfalls für eine gute Idee. Es ist schon richtig, dass die Auszeichnungswahlen geregelter ablaufen müssen und wenn die Inquisitoren (oder wie wir sie nennen können) das regeln, sollte es besser werden. Du hast in deinem Vorschlag die schon vorgekommenen Probleme angesprochen und ich muss dir Recht geben. Wenn man etwas an einem Artikel auszusetzen hat, sollte man in der Lage sein, seine Kritik zu präzisieren – ansonsten bringt ein kontra niemandem etwas. Gruß – Andro Disku 15:58, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Generel finde ich die Idee gut. Wir müssten nur eine Variante finden, die verhältnismässig und angemessen ist. Das bezieht sich insbesondere auf Anzahl und Rechte. Bei den Rechten denke ich könnten wir so ziemlich deine Vorschläge übernehmen. Bei der Anzahl hört sich drei Personen etwas wenig an, aber ich könnte so jetzt nicht sagen, welche Zahl besser geeignet wäre. Nochmal auf den Punkt gebracht: :::*Noch zu bestimmende Anzahl an "Inquisitoren" mit folgenden Rechten/Pflichten: :::**ungültig machen haltloser Stimmen :::**Überwachen aller Stimmen auf Sinn und Stichhaltigkeit der Argumente :::Pandora Diskussion 16:31, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also, ich finde das man eine solche Klasse von Benutzern nicht brauchen sollt, die eine Stimme überprüft, ob sie rechtens ist oder nicht. Die Erfahrung hat aber gezeigt das oft zu ungenau kritisiert wird bzw. zu ungenaue Verbesserungsvorschläge gemacht oder gar nichts aufgeführt wurden und somit eine Kontra nicht gerechtfertigt ist. Ich bin prinzipiell für ein solche Benutzergruppe, aber der Punkt der hier noch nicht aufgeführt wurde, ist was ist wenn ein Pro-Stimme nicht Berechtigt ist? Ich meine damit wenn ein Artikel zur Wahl aufgestellt wird und die Wahl manipuliert wird das der Artikel die Auszeichung bekommt? Sollten diese Benutzer auch das Recht haben eine Pro-Stimme zu streichen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:31, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich denke dass es durchaus nützlich wäre, Autoren mit der Befugnis zum Streichen von unbegründeten, nicht nachvollziehbaren oder schlichtweg abwegigen Stimmen auszustatten. Zwar wäre es schön, wenn Garms Vorschlag jeder Grundlage entbehren würde, doch so ist es hier leider nicht. Es gibt nun mal manche Benutzer, die eine gewisse, ich sage mal: "Inkompetenz" an den Tag legen, wenn es um die Bewertung der Arbeit anderer bzw das äußern kritischer Meinungen geht. Um trotz allem faire, weitgehend reibungslose Wahlen auf solider Basis durchführen zu können, könnte eine Instanz wie die oben vorgeschlagenen Inquisitoren tatsächlich von Nutzen sein. Es versteht sich jedoch von selbst, dass diese nicht mehr als offizielle Wahlbeobachter sind, und damit nicht etwa alle Nicht-Inquisitoren zu Benutzern zweiter Klasse degradiert werden. Dies wäre nämlich mein einziges Bedenken gewesen, jedoch vertraue ich darauf, dass die richtigen Personen für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt werden. Ich gebe dem Vorschlag daher meine Zustimmung. Gruß, Kyle 19:15, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Zu Schorschs Bedenken, ich denke schon, dass offensichtliche Fehl-pros auch gestrichen werden dürfen. ABER dann müsste man in Zukunft egtl sagen, dass auch jeder pro begründet werden müsste, weil bisher sind ja auch pros ohne Begründung zugelassen. Pandora Diskussion 19:20, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Was sagen eigentlich unsere lieben Admins dazu? Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 19:41, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hilfe, das ist doch schon wieder Bürkratie pur. Wollten wir die nicht eigentlich so gering wie möglich halten, um es neulingen einfacher zu machen? Es wird alles immer unübersichtlicher und eine Richtlinie, Regel oder Bestimmung folgt auch die nächste. Ich denke nicht, dass wir viel davon haben werden. So oft kommen solche diskussionen eigentlich auch nicht vor. Besonders das angesprochene Problem der Kontra-Stimmen sehe ich nicht. ( wie oft fällt ein artikel schon durch, wenn er nicht ugenscheinlich schlecht ist und aus Spaß von einem neuen augestellt wurde) Auch in bezug auf die letzte wahl sehe ich das übel nicht in einer speziellen Kontra stimme. es war eine demokratische abstimmung und die user haben entschieden. Wenn wir dass jetzt alles nochmal kontrollieren lassen würden, hätten wir ja fast schon einen polizeistaat^^. Außerdem scheint mir das mal wieder ein versuch zu sein (siehe Hilfbrigade) irgendwelche Titel oder sonderrechte für die Benutzer zu schaffen. Ich denke wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Klassen, was die Benutzer womöglich in gruppen spalten könnte. Das Problem bei den wahlen liegt auch nicht in den Kontras und deren angeblich schlechten Begründungen sondern eher in den durchwinkern, die sich einfach die länge des Artikels, die Bilder, oder die Autoren ansehen und dann ein kurzes Pro (Pro: Ja, ist lsw bzw. exz--XY) hinschreiben. Wenn man von den Kontras Argumente haben will, sollten die Pros auch begründet werden. Das würde vielleicht sicherstellen, dass der Artikel auch von den wählern gelesen wird. Daher sollten diese Inqs auch besonders Pros streichen können, die nicht stichhaltig scheinen. Sonst können wir ja gleich an jeden artikel einen Hacken drannklatschen und diese Auszeichnung damit in der Bedeutungslosigkeit verschwinden lassen. Weiterhin habe ich keine Ahnung wer diese Rollen übernehmen sollte. Eigentlich müssten es User sein, die selbst nicht in die Wahlen involviert sind.--Yoda41 Admin 21:09, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Das ist jetzt nicht wirklich dein Ernst oder? Es kommt wohl inzwischen schon fast bei jeder Wahl vor, dass bei Kontras eine Diskussion begonnen wird. Und ein Pro zu streichen, ist doch kompletter Blödsinn, denn wenn ein Artikel offensichtlich nicht exzellent ist, werden die aktiven Benutzer darauf aufmerksam und geben dann ihre begründeten Kontras ab, um das Bestehen der Wahl zu verhindern. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass sich dann plötzlich einige Benutzer über andere stellen. Inquisitoren bekämen das Recht und die Aufgabe die Wahlen im Auge zu behalten und sind nicht höher gestellt als sonst einer und ihre Stimmen zählen nicht mehr als von anderen. Es ist einfach so, dass es bei den Wahlen eindeutig immer wieder zu Unzufriedenheiten kommt und endlose Diskussionen begonnen werden. Ich sage nicht, dass der letzte Artikel da von Kyle (passt grad als Beispiel, nicht böse sein^^) seine exzellent Auszeichnung bekommen hätte, wenn Inquisitoren am Werk gewesen wären, denn schließlich waren alle Kontras begründet. Ich konnte dazu nichts sagen, weil ich mich damit nicht auskannte, aber es wurde sofort wieder eine Diskussion entfacht und jedes Kontra infrage gestellt, was ich nicht verstehen konnte, da sie eigentlich alle eine triftige Begründung hatten. Man muss die Wahlen mal wieder in den Griff bekommen und ein paar Benutzer, die das im Auge behalten mit Nationalsozialismus (ja Polizeistaat ist das) zu vergleichen, finde ich schon arg heftig. Ich persönlich kann mit Kritik umgehen nur will ich eine Begrünung haben und wenn ich die nicht bekomme, vergeht bei mir der Spaß und am Ende lass ich mich auf ein niedriges Niveau ab und beleidige auch noch Leute, was ich sonst nicht unüberlegt tue. Jaina 00:42, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Tut was sie sagt. Ich hab ein Bild von ihr, wo sie ne Schrotflinte in der Hand hält. Ne, Spass bei Seite. Ein neues Amt einführen halte ich ebenfalls nicht für sinnvoll. Was aber sinnvoll ist, ist die Aufgabe die diesem Amt übertragen werden sollte. Ich denke auch, dass wir hier keien Wahlmaschinen heranzüchten sollten sondern, dass nur mündige Benutzer wählen sollten. Ich weiß was Jaina meint. Es kommt immer wieder vor, dass ein (leider meistens jüngerer) Benutzer meint... "hey dass kann doch nicht alles sein, was da steht" und stimmt mit kontra, weil ihm ein oder zwei Punkte einfach fehlen.... aus welchen fadenscheinigen gründen auch immer. Das es dazu keine Quellen gibt, interessiert sie dabei leider wenig. Man könnte einfach sagen sie haben keine Ahnung, aber leider wissen sie es halt nicht besser. Während hingegen ein (älterer) erfahrener User schaut, wer den Artikel geschrieben hat, kurzen Blick auf die Quellenliste wirft, und sagt "jop... alles drin", zumal sie wissen, dass dieser Benutzer alles Menschenmögliche tut um alle verfügbaren Quellen einzuarbeuten. Da kränkt das natürlich etwas, wenn da jmd ankommt und meint es sei nicht alles drin. Um zurückzukommen auf das Thema, wäre das der ort von Garms Inquisitoren (der name ist schon irgendwie blöd) ins Spiel kommen. Aber denke ich, dass die unnötig sind. In wirklichkeit bräuchte man meiner meinung nach nur mehr Admins. Und nicht nur einen, wie in naher Zukunft gesucht werden wird, sondern gleich so drei. Dann soltlen die aber auch feste Aufgabenbereich zugeteilt bekommen. Immoment schmeißen ja 2 Admins mehr oder minder den ganzen Laden und das kanns nicht sein, da sie ja somit Mädchen für alles sind, obschon sie ihre Spezailgebiete haben. Inquisitoren köntnen sowas nicht regeln, dafür würde ihn die Autorität fehlen und jeder der meint übergangen owrden zu sein, würde denen die Bude einrennen bzw. auch Inqui werden wollen um sich dann bei deren Artikel zu rächen o.ä. . Bei einem Admin hingegen würde das etwas anders aussehn. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:13, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich gebe Modgamers in dem Punkt Recht, dass wir evt. ein paar neue Admins brauchen (wie viele das nun sein sollen, gehört nicht in diese Diskussion). So wäre es besser, dass sich die Admins mehr um die Wahlen kümmern. Ich will keinenfalls die Arbeit unserer Admins in Frage stellen, aber wie Modgamers schon richtig sagte, kümmern sich momentan lediglich zwei Admins um das "Tagesgeschäft" – das sind zu wenige, als dass sie auch die Wahlen überwachen könnten. Schließlich sind sie auch nur Menschen und können sich nicht um zig Dinge gleichzeitig kümmern. Gruß – Andro Disku 11:07, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Nun im Grunde ist ja der Vorschlag mit den Inquisitoren kein Widerspruch dazu. Es geht ja im Prinzip darum, dass wir über Leute verfügen, die ein Auge auf die Wahlen haben können. Ob dies nun "gewöhnliche" Benutzer oder Administratoren sind, ist dabei eigentlich unerheblich. Außerdem liegt es auf der Hand, dass so nicht nur die Wahlen wenn nötig besser geregelt würden, sondern auch die alltägliche administrative Arbeit auf mehr Hände verteilt werden könnte. Doch solche Neuernennungen oder das Aufstellen der Inquisitoren (@Moddi: Ja, der Begriff ist historisch vorbelastet... Bild:--).gif) liegen letztlich in der Zuständigkeit des momentanen Admin-Teams. Kurz gesagt: Ich hätte weder gegen die Aufstellung von bloßen Wahlbeobachtern noch gegen die Ernennung weitere Admins etwas einzuwenden. Kyle 13:11, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Vielleicht wären ein oder zwei Admins sogar besser. Die könnten dann die Wahlen regeln und schneller reagieren, wenn wiedermal irgendein bekloppter hier Terror macht. Beides (also Inquisitoren und mehr Admins) wär natürlich am besten. MfG, Wolverine Koon 13:15, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also ich halte Inquisitoren eigentlich auch nicht für nötig. So häufig gibt es nun auch nicht "zweifelhalfte" Stimmen bei Wahlen, und das Diskutieren reicht völlig aus. Zudem finde ich es einfach moralisch nicht richtig, Stimmen zu streichen, ich meine wie soll sich der Typ fühlen, dem die Stimme gestrichen wird? Außerdem ist es bei politischen Wahlen auch nicht so, dass eine Stimme gestrichen wird, weil der Wähler Merkel wegen ihrer Klamottenmarke o.Ä. wählt. Sowas halten zwar die meisten für unsinnig und trotzdem wird es nicht gestrichen, und ich denke wenn wir demokratisch bleiben wollen, dürfen wir keine Inquisitoren einführen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:37, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) @Moddi dieses Bild wurde nur für private Zwecke aufgenommen!^^ Nene aber mal im Ernst ich stimme Moddi schon zu, dass hier Momentan meistens höchstens zwei Admins die Angelegenheiten regeln und ein paar mehr helfende Hände ganz praktisch wären, aber darum geht es hier ja nicht. Ich gehe jetzt mal auf Darth Mauls Klon ein, der im gewissen Sinne schon Recht hat, wenn er sagt die Demokratie könnte dann verloren gehen, nur glaube ich kommt Garms Vorschlag viel zu falsch rüber. Es ist dann ja nicht so, dass die Inquisitoren wild durch die Wahlen rennen und willkürlich Stimmen streichen. Nur eben bei grob ausgedrückter „dummer und unbegründeter Kritik“ sollten sie einschreiten und die tritt oft genug auf, wenn man die Wahlen mal genauer verfolgt. Es geht ja dann wirklich nur um Kontras wie „Also ich finde nicht, dass Aussehen in einen exzellenten Artikel gehört, da Aussehen Ansichtssache ist“ (tut mir leid dass ich jetzt auch grade was von Darth Mauls Klon rausgesucht habe, aber das hat es mir damals wirklich angetan – will dich jetzt nicht angreifen). Ihr scheint viel zu viel Macht in eine solche Benutzergruppe zu legen, doch die würde sich bloß zur Aufgabe nehmen, solchen Blödsinn Einhalt zu gebieten. Niemand sagt, dass die dann jede Stimme plötzlich infrage stellen, schließlich muss man auch mit Kritik umgehen können, nur würden sie eingreifen, wenn sie eine Ungerechtigkeit erkennen. Ich sehe das nämlich so, dass die Kontra-Stimmen dafür gedacht sein sollten, dem Autor Tipps zur Verbesserungen zu geben und wenn nichts dahinter steht, ist das einfach frustrierend und lässt keine Möglichkeit zur Verbesserung. Jaina 15:01, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :So wie ich die Idee verstanden habe geht es weiterhin nicht, dass ein einzelner Wahlbeobachter einfach eine Stimme streicht, sondern dass die sich dann darüber ausdiskutieren und abstimmen, sodass nicht einer einfach Stimmen streichen kann. Deshalb sollten es meiner Meinung nach auch nicht nur 2-3 sein, sondern vielleicht ein paar mehr. Bestimmte Benutzer werden sich nämlich höchstwahrscheinlich (wie bisher) bestimmmte Artikel, zu denen sie die Quelle vielleicht nicht gelesen haben noch nicht durchlesen wollen, weil sie die Quelle vielleicht selbst noch lesen wollen oder ähnliches. Wenn man jetzt nur drei hätte, könnte es da entweder sehr schnell pattsituationen geben, bzw evtl auch keine Person, die eine bestimmte Wahl kontrolliert. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:55, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich stimme Pandora da vollkommen zu, es sollten ausreichend Leute geben und da ohnehin so ziemlich jeder über ICQ oder Ähnlichem erreichbar ist, sehe ich auch kein Problem, dass die sich nicht verständligen können. Jaina 16:08, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bevor hier weiterdiskutiert wird, sollte ein konkreter Fall aus einer vergangenen Wahl aufgezeigt werden, wo eine Stimme hätte gestrichen werden sollen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:23, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hier haben die beiden Klingonen Kontra gestimmt und auch bei einer Nachfrage via ICQ konnten sie mir keinen genauen Grund nennen. Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt auf einen eigenen Artikel hinweise, doch das ist das erste Beispiel, was mir gerade eingefallen ist. Bel Iblis 18:27, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Die Wahl war doch aber bestanden. Welchen Sinn machen Inquisitoren? Eine lupenreine Wahl mit lauter Pro-Stimmen zu gewährleisten? Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:30, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Also nach einem solchen Beispiel wurde jetzt nicht verlang, aber hier ist eines. Cody konnte hat einem keinerlei Beispiele genannt, sodass man selbst nicht wusste, was man denn nun ändern soll. Auch die beiden anderen Kontra fallen unter die selbe Kategorie. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Garm Bel Iblis (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:45, 18. Jul. 2008) ::::Du hättest Codys Stimme und die beiden anderen Kontra-Stimmen gestrichen? Das halte ich für einen schweren Fehler. Cody hat auf sprachliche Fehler hingewiesen, ich habe mir eben den Artikel kurz angeschaut und sofort etwas gefunden: ...weshalb es bei einem Übungskampf mit Jacen explodierte und er ihr überrascht versehentlich den Arm abschnitt. "Überrascht versehentlich" ist kein guter Ausdruck, Cody hat also seine Kontra-Stimme sogar begründet, und seine Begründung ist berechtigt. Außerdem hatte die Wahl nur vier Fürstimmen, und hätte auch ohne die Gegenstimmen nicht bestanden. Dieser Fall zeigt deutlich auf, dass die Einführung von Inquisitoren ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung ist. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:54, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Oha. Eigentlich wollte ich den Vorschlag befürworten, doch es gibt da einen Haken: Er macht keinen Sinn. Die Stimme sollte, auch wenn schlecht erklärt o. Ä. gültig sein, da das immer noch eine Meinung ist. Eine Meinung wird nicht nur von handfesten Punkten geleitet. Zugegeben, oft ist eine Meinung nicht gerade gut oder ärgerlich, doch es rechtfertigt keine Zwangsenthaltung aus der Wahl. Auch wenn Wahlergebnisse manchmal dumm enden oder ärgerlich sind, so muss man sie akzeptieren. Dennoch denke ich, dass man manchmal beim abstimmen mehr objektiv denken soll. Dark Lord Disku 18:56, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Zu Tenel Ka kann ich noch sagen, dass Codys Kontra ausreichend und auch akzeptiert war (zumindest von mir) aber Kyles "es müsste herausragender sein" war nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Ich hatte noch einmal eine Abstimmung hier, wo ich Moddis Kontra akzeptiert habe, danach aber nur noch geht besser und da muss man viel machen bekommen habe. Das sind zwei Wahlen die mir spontan einfallen und die dann auch durchgefallen sind. Ich denke aber mittlerweile, dass hier falsch an die Sache rangegangen wird und auf keinen Fall ein Kontra gestrichen werden dürfte, bevor der Abgeber noch mal drauf angesprochen und untereinander beraten wurde. Jaina 20:22, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hier ist noch ein Kontra, das unsinnig war (sagt mir falls ich was falsch sehe) aber um sowas geht es mir persönlich, bei den Wahlen und nicht um Sprachliches, wo sich dann einfach nur der Autor angepisst fühlt, auch wenn es eindeutig gerechtfertigt ist. Jaina 20:27, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Auch da ist der Artikel durchgekommen:--Yoda41 Admin 21:34, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Das ändert nichts daran, dass die Begründung der Stimme völlig inakzeptabel ist. 21:37, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Nach BK: Es geht m.E. nicht darum, ob der Artikel nun durchkam oder nicht, sondern eher um die Tatsache, die Wahlen ernst zu nehmen und sich seriös damit auseinander zu setzen. – Andro Disku 21:40, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Richtig. Auch wenn ein Artikel durchkommt, gibt es immer noch solch unbegründete Kontra-Stimmen, wie hier, die einfach sagen "find ich nicht exzellent." Und, das mussich auch noch sagen, würden Inqs zu deinem Beitrag, Andro, auch beitragen, oder nicht? Ich gebe bei den Abstimmungen im Allgemeinen zu, etwas eigene Meinung spielt schon mit, doch wenn man nicht sagen kann, was einen stört, dann sollte man es einfach lassen, abzustimmen. Es gibt viele Benutzer, die denken "Ah, ich kann wählen, dann mach ich das mal." Viele kletschen dann einfach ein Pro unter den Artikel, das dann immer gleich aussieht, oder meinen, Kontra geben zu müssen, bloß weil wer anders wirkliche Gründe genannt hat [[Diskussion:Mission nach Myrkr|hier]). Okay, da sage ich jetzt nichts gegen, doch man merkt, wer keine Ahnung hat und wer einfach abstimmt, weil er das Recht dazu hat. Das wirklich krasseste und meiner Meinung nach wichtigste Beispiel ist das hier, wo wirklich jedes Kontra einfach nur „finde ich nicht lesenswert“ war. Das einzige, was ich einigermaßen okay fand, war das von Darth Maulhalten, weil er wirklich etwas kritisierte, dabei hätte er einfach nur ein Rechtschreibprogramm durch den Artikel hätte laufen lassen können, aber nun gut, es war ein berechtiger Kritikgrund, der Rest nicht. Auch wenn der Artikel nicht genügend Pros hatte, hätte ein Inquisitor – und da bin ich bestimmt nicht der einzige, der das so sieht – helfen können. Zudem ist es krass, zu sagen, dass die Inquistoren ein „Schritt in die falsche Richtung“ sind. Wir kennen das gesamte Szenario bislang nur hypothetisch, bewährt hat sich nichts, wir diskutieren über eine mögliche Einführung und es gibt noch Stimmen, die noch überzeugt werden müssen, das ist kein Thema, doch direkt so krass zu werden und die Inquistoren für einen der schlimmsten Fehler zu halten, den die Jedipedia machen könnte – denn genau so hört sich dat für mich an –, halte ich einfach für überzogen. Premia, ich weiß, dass die Admins es in ihrer internen Diskussion abgelehnt haben, doch die Nutzerschaft der Jedipedia kann auch eine Entscheidung treffen, welche die Admins zumindest noch einmal zum Nachdenken anregen kann und soll. Wsa spricht denn dafür, es direkt als „Schritt in die falsche Richtung“ zu bezeichnen? Okay, ich gebe zu, meine Beispiele bei Garm und Tenel Ka waren nicht gut gewählt, da sie beim ersten ja einen Artikel zeigten, der durchgekommen ist, und beim zweiten auch dann berechtigte Kritik gab (wobei der Rest ja ähnlich wie bei dem Vic II oder ein Nachgeplappere war...). Was ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung? Ernennung neuer Admins? Die zwei, die im Moment alles regeln, reichen vollkommen aus und Yoda41 war bei Shaak Tis heutiger Attacke auch sofort zur Stelle. Außerdem weiß ich bei Modgamers, dass da auch noch persönliche Interessen eine Rolle spielen, aber gut. Weiterhin so machen, weil es ja „funktioniert“? Die Inquisitoren sollen einfach nur einen unabhängigen Wahlbeobachter schaffen, der unbegründete Stimmen streichen soll. Natürlich können wir es auch so machen, dass diese unbegründeten Kontra einfach in ein „Neutral“ verwandelt werden, das ginge ja auch. Und warum sollte ein Inquisitor keine Autorität haben? Sie sind von Admins – der höchsten Instanz innerhalb der Jedipedia – ernannte Wahlbeobachter und genießen, meines Erachtens, schon von deshalb eine Art autorität. Sie werden von Admins ernannt, weshalb niemand jetzt „denen die Bude einrennen bzw. auch Inqui werden... um sich dann bei deren Artikel zu rächen o.ä.“ will. Es gibt hier vernünftigte Benutzer, und wenn jemand nicht vernünftig ist, dann wissen die Admins wie das zu regeln. Und die, die Admins wohl hoffentlich als Inqs einsetzen, werden wohl durchaus wissen, wie mit sowas klarzuwerden. Ich fasse hier noch einmal alles zusammen: #Inqs genießen keinerlei Sonderrechte gegenüber anderen Benutzern außerhalb der Wahlen. #Sie sind unabhängige, von den Admins eingesetzt Wahlbeobachter, die befugt sind, unbegründete Stimmen in ein „Neutral“ zu verwandeln, sofern drei Inqs zustimmen. Es gab solche Fälle. Auch wenn sie gut ausgingen, sind sie immer eher deprimierend für den Benutzer gewesen. Damit das klar steht: Jeder hier sollte in der Lage sein, mit berechtiger Kritik umzugehen und sie als Chance zu sehen, den Artikel zu verbessern, doch was nützt eine Gegenstimme, die ihre Meinung nicht begründet und alles ruiniert? Genau. Nämlich nichts. Bel Iblis 22:38, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich weiß nicht woher du die Information hast, aber intern wurde dieses Thema nicht besprochen. Was mich bewogen hat die Einführung von Inquisitoren als einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung zu bezeichnen? Ich habe nach konkreten Fällen gefragt, die eine Streichung von Stimmen berechtigen, du hast konkrete Fälle aufgezeigt, was wiederum belegt hat, dass dort eine Streichung der Stimmen schlicht falsch gewesen wäre. Deshalb bezeichne ich eine Einführung von Inquisitoren als Schritt in die falsche Richtung, da eine Streichung der Stimmen dort falsch gewesen wäre. Was ist daran krass? Es ist nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Bedenklich ist auch, dass du in beiden Fällen Wahlen, die deinen eigenen Artikel betreffen oder einen Artikel, an dem du mitgearbeitet hast, aufgezeigt hast. Subjektive Fehlmeinungen sind die Folge, es spricht zu viel dagegen. Bisher haben die Wahlen gut geklappt, Pro- oder Kontra-Stimmen, die dem Artikel nicht gerecht werden, sind eher die Ausnahme. Den zweiten Punkt, den du in deinem ersten Post geschrieben hast ("Problemloserer Ablauf der Wahlen (keine Streiterein mehr oder ähnliches)"), wird so in der Form gar nicht realisierbar sein. Bei dem Fall mit Codys Kontra-Stimme, die du gestrichen hättest, hätten die Probleme und Streitereien erst angefangen. Als Autor sollte man also Kontra-Stimmen, auch wenn sie nicht begründet sind, wegstecken und mit Kritik umgehen können. Genau das ist nämlich das Problem, das ich hier sehe, dass Kontra-Stimmen persönlich genommen werden. An der Stelle möchte ich auf einen Punkt der Richtlinien aufmerksam machen: Gestimmt wird entweder mit Pro oder mit Kontra. ... Eine kurze Begründung mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen ist zwar zur weiteren Verbesserung des Artikels wünschenswert, jedoch nicht zwingend notwendig. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:46, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hätte da einen Kompromissvorschlag zu machen. Wenn jemand eine Kontra-Stimme gibt und in der Begründung einen Fehler bzw. Mängel aufzeigt, der bis zum Ende der Kandidatur beseitigt wird, dann aber diese negative Stimme (aus welchen Gründen auch immer) nicht ändert, sollte es doch wohl möglich sein, diese Stimme in der Auswertung als Neutral zu zählen. Dies ist deshalb möglich, da der Fehler nicht länger vorhanden ist. Natürlich sollte man dann Abwartend-Stimmen, die Mängel nennen, die dann allerdings nicht bis zum Ende der Frist ausgebessert werden, als Kontra werten. Eine solche Maßnahme würde zumindest einen Teil des (durchaus subjektiven) Problems auffangen. Außerdem möchte ich noch vorschlagen, das Edit-Limit für Exzellent-Wahlen auf 100 anzuheben. Viele Grüße, 17:05, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Dafür gibt es Abwartend. Eine Kontra-Stimme sollte nur durch denjenigen selbst geändert werden dürfen, der sie auch abgegeben hat. Das Edit-Limit für Exzellent-Wahlen auf 100 anzuheben halte ich für unnötig. Jedipedia soll kein privater Club werden, sondern eine freie Enzyklopädie bleiben. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 17:13, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich denke eigentlich auch, dass es bei "zweifelhaften" Stimmen andere Wege gibt als das Streichen von Stimmen. Jeder kann mal ne dumme Stimme machen, sogar ich hab das mal gemacht, was mir im Nachhinein auch leid tut, aber ich finde ebenfalls nicht, das Streichen angebracht wäre. Sowas kann gerne mal im Streit enden, zudem wie ich bereits gesagt habe, finde ich es von der moralischen und der demokratischen Seite nicht richtig. Man kann mit den Wählern diskutieren, wenn man eine Stimme für idiotisch hält, meistens zeigen die Leute ja Einsicht und ändern ihre Stimme, und wenn sie es trotzdem nicht tun, kann man 2 Wochen nach der gescheiterten Wahl den Artikel schließlich mit einem Neutral einfach wieder aufstellen, wo ist da das Problem? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 17:47, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich denke, die Streichung von Stimmen kann zu verschiedenen negativen Ergebnissen führen. Punkt Eins wurde schon genannt: Streichen von zu vielen Contra-Stimmen führt dazu, dass jeder Artikel Lesenswert oder Exzellent wird. Punkt Zwei: Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass so viele Stimmen gestrichen werden, dass es am Ende häufig nur noch Ausgleiche zwischen Pro- & Contra-Stimmen gäbe. Um noch mal zum Hauptthema der Diskussion zurückzukommen:Ich denke aus ähnlichen Gründen wie Darth Mauls Klon, dass die "Inquisitoren" nicht richtig wären. Demokratie ist doch das Wichtigste bei den Wahlen, die müssen doch nicht beobachtet werden, oder? (Jedenfalls nicht so). Ich stimme auch (ich glaube, Modgamers meinte das) zu, dass die Inqs über Kurz oder Lang höher stehen als die anderen User. Es mag nicht beabsichtigt sein, ich denke es könnte sogar nur (hört sich blöd an) im Unterbewusstsein der Nicht-Inquisitoren sein, aber so ein Schriftzug (Inquisitor) hinter dem Namen oder ein "Ich bin Inquisitor" im Profil sieht für mich aus, als ob diese Person höher steht, als die anderen Benutzer. | Meister Yoda 09:45, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) | Kategorie:Vorschläge